


Farewell

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dick/Slade is firmly in the past, M/M, insulting comments implying Bruce/Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While Robin is waiting for a signal from Nightwing Stray shows up telling her he's leaving town.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Farewell

“So where’s the Bat?” the thief that Batman had designated Stray after his statement said from behind her making her jump. She wanted nothing more than to turn and teach him a lesson but she needed to keep focused waiting for the signal from Nightwing. The people they were currently after were too dangerous for her to risk turning unless she had to. “Ah too busy waiting for some signal from the Bat’s ex boy toy then, I noticed he was the one baby sitting you.”

“Unless your here to cause trouble take the opportunity to leave Stray,” she said annoyed. “We’ll catch you sooner or later Batman isn’t going to rest until he gets that belt back.” She heard a metallic sound hitting the ground and risked a quick glance back to see her belt had been thrown near her feet.

“I figured I should return it before I left town,” he said from where he was leaning against a wall. She ignored the thrown belt and turned back to watching for the signal. “So your not going to ask me where I’m going or if I’ll ever be back I’m a bit hurt pretty bird I thought we could have some fun after all you did just name me.” She could almost hear the smirk in his voice, “Stray I like it, I think it fits.”

“Personally, I hope you never come back,” she said and meant it. She would love to get him back but she couldn’t help but recall what Nightwing had said to her about not getting obsessed with the ones that beat you. It only made you more vulnerable to them sooner or later criminals always made mistakes and someone got them. The signal came then and she was moving she made it threw the window smashing it just how she was taught to keep from getting cut. 

The chaos that erupted as the goons who were fixated on Nightwing were taken by surprise was incredible. The fight ended soon enough and it was actually easier than she thought it should have been. “That was easy,” she said looking around once they were all defeated.

“We had help,” Nightwing said pointing up to the window where Stray was leaning holding her utility belt and a birdarang in his hands. “Why don’t you come down here and we can talk?” She felt embarrassed that she’d missed his involvement it.

“Not interested,” Stray called down annoyance in his tone. “She’s been at this for at least a year why is she still making beginner mistakes.” She felt insulted but she could tell by Nightwing’s posture that he was on guard. 

“Probably because you threw off her concentration by showing up before she came in here,” Nightwing said looking at him. “You seem to know a lot for a thief so why don’t you come down here and we can have a civil conversation.”

“Again not interested but hopefully by the next time I come to town someone will have trained her right because it sucks that the rumors that Batman doesn’t care about the girl as much as the boys seems to be true.” He said as he dropped her utility belt. “See you later pretty bird and oh Batman Jr. next time I see Deathstroke I’ll tell him his ex still has a great ass.” She saw Nightwing frown and move forward but then stop and look around. 

“We need to tie them up and then get that belt examined.” Nightwing said looking at the defeated goons. “Hopefully it’ll tell us something about whoever is behind that mask because they clearly are not just fanboy playing Catwoman.”  
She nodded and got to work. She’d love to ask him if it was true about Deathstroke being his ex but she had the feeling that was one of those subjects that was on the do not talk about list. She figured it was in the same area as discussing the two dead Robins that came before her.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
